Chapter
by Bukan Author
Summary: Saat kau sendiri, kubuatkan sebuah bab baru dimana kau tidak akan sendiri dan tersenyum.  Mengapa?  Karena kita yang menulisnya.  Bab yang merupakan akhir cerita ini, dimana kau dan aku tersenyum dan bersama.  Karena kita menulis akhir yang bagagia.


Saat senja datang menyapa. Kita menatap lembaran demi lembaran yang baru saja kita torehkan noda. Kata demi kata merangkai kisah langkah kita. Hal yang menyenangkan, bukan? Bintang pertama pun muncul. Kau tersenyum menatapnya, bertanya-tanya akankah kau dapat melihat bintang tersebut esok?

.

Chapter

―Biarkan Aku yang Menerangi Jalanmu ―

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

.

.

Kelopak bunga yang pertama jatuh menghiasi aliran sungai biru di kota _Leveiyu_. Tak lama kemudia kelopak kedua menemani jatuhnya kelopak sebelumnya. Iris _emerald_-mu menatap kelopak-kelopak yang jatuh tersebut. Membiarkan angin musim dingin menemanimu yang sendiri menatap kelopak-kelopak tersebut. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari saat seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ tersebut menghampirimu dan menyebut namamu.

"―Oz!" seru gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kau menoleh padanya, menatap iris lavendernya yang cemas―entah karena apa, "Ada apa, Alice? Bukankah kau sudah mendapat dagingmu?"

"Eh? Sudah. Tapi, maksudku memanggilmu bukan karena daging!"

Rasa cemas itu kini hilang, berganti dengan sebuah emosi yang tak dapat kau jelaskan, "Lalu?"

"Ayo, pulang. Sepertinya kau bosan," gumam gadis tersebut―Alice―dengan wajah polosnya.

Kau tersentak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan, "Aku tidak bosan, Alice."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau hanya diam melihat sungai?"

Kau tertawa pelan karena pertanyaan sang gadis―yang menurutmu sangat polos, "Hanya teringat akan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Kau mengukir senyummu, "Bukan hal yang penting. Kau sudah selesai?"

Ia mengangguk dan turut tersenyum riang, "Sudah!"

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu, "Kalau begitu, mari pulang."

Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu menyiratkan wajah tak yakinnya. Namun, ia tetap menggapai uluran tanganmu. Kau menggenggam tangannya selembut mungkin dan membawanya ke dalam kereta kudamu.

.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus pelan―walau Sang Mentari telah berdiri pada puncaknya. Kau terlihat serius menekuni buku yang sedang kau genggam. Uap teh yang mengepul menarik perhatianmu dari buku tersebut. Kau menatap seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut di hadapanmu.

"Hari ini cukup dingin," gumam lelaki tersebut.

Kau menutup bukumu dan menyesap teh tersebut. Aroma _vanilla_ yang menyertai teh tersebut membuatmu lebih santai untuk sesaat, "Kau benar, Gil."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa memakai jasmu saat keluar _mansion_," ujar sang lelaki tersebut―Gil.

"Huh? Kau akan keluar, ya?"

Gil mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, "Ada tugas dari Pandora."

"Oh, begitu, ya? Hati-hati, ya," gumammu sembari menyesap teh _vanilla_-mu.

"Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Pandora telah selesai mewawancaraimu?"

"Sudah, baru saja kemaren. Letih juga ya menjawab pertanyaan mereka."

"Ya, mem―"

"Oz!" sebuah teriakan memotong kalimat yang baru saja akan diucapkan sang lelaki. Kau menoleh dan mendapatkan gadis _brunette_ itu berlari menghampirimu.

Kau meletakkan cangkir tehmu dan menatapnya, "Ada apa, Alice?"

"Si Badut mengerjaiku karena aku tidak tahu dimana Gil!" seru gadis yang ada di hadapanmu dengan wajah kesalnya.

Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu, "Gil, sepertinya kau harus segera berangkat."

"Baiklah, jaga diri kalian. Alice, jangan ganggu Oz saat bekerja!" lelaki itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dimana kau berada.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengganggu?" ujar gadis tersebut sambil menjulurkan lidahnya―sangat jelas bahwa kekesalannya semakin menjadi.

Kau tertawa pelan, entah mengapa melihat gadis tersebut kesal menurutmu sangat mengasyikkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu saat ia sadar kau tertawa.

"Tidak," kau kembali menyesap teh _vanilla_-mu.

Kau melirik gadis tersebut yang tengah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahmu. Setelah menghabiskan tehmu, kau melanjutkan kegiatanmu yang tertunda tadi. Kau kembali menekuni kalimat demi kalimat dalam buku tersebut.

Sunyi menghadiri kalian berdua. Kau kembali melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahmu. Ia diam―terpana akan sesuatu yang ada di luar jendela itu. Kau merasa bahwa ia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau ingin bermain, Alice?" tanyamu saat kau meletakkan bukumu di samping cangkir tehmu.

Gadis itu menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kini dugaanmu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi pada gadis itu, "Ada masalah?"

Gadis itu menyibakkan rambut _brunette_-nya. Ia menatap wajahmu serius. Sangat jarang, kau melihat wajah seriusnya, "Oz, bagaimana tanda di dadamu?"

Kau mengulas senyum, "Ternyata itu yang kau khawatirkan. Tidak berubah sama sekali, kok."

Mendengar jawabanmu, wajahnya yang polos semakin cemas. Kau paham apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dengan lembut, kau mengusap rambut _brunette_-nya dan mengembangkan senyum lembutmu, "Tenang saja, Alice."

Gadis itu menangkap tanganmu. Kini emosi yang kau lihat tadi bercampur dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau jelaskan―lagi, "Kau terlalu santai Oz."

"Eh? Kau kenapa Alice?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan membuka pintu mahoni ruangan tersebut, dari ekor matanya ia menatapmu dingin, "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Alice?" gumammu. Kau menatap sosoknya yang menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu mahoni tersebut.

Lagi dan lagi kau tak dapat menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang gadis itu rasakan. Kau menatap tempat yang baru saja ia duduki. Entah kenapa kau merasa sesak. Kau merasa kesal pada dirimu sendiri. Tapi mengapa? Lagi―kau tak dapat menjelaskannya.

.

Senja akhirnya tiba. Perpaduan warna jingga dan nila yang indah membuatmu tertarik menatapnya. Angin berhembus pelan memainkan rambut _blonde_-mu. Tapi kau tak mengindahkan angin tersebut. Matamu memang menerawang langit senja, tapi tidak pikiranmu. Wajah gadis yang telah membuatmu berubah masih terbayang di pikiranmu saat ia menanyakan keadaanmu. Saat ia menunjukkan suatu emosi yang tak dapat kau jelaskan. Saat ia menatapmu sangat dingin. Saat ia mengatakan 'Kau tidak mengerti.'.

Kau memijit kepalamu. Begitu banyak yang tak dapat kau jelaskan tentang dia. Padahal, kau berpikir bahwa kau lah yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi, mengapa kau tak memahaminya? Kau merasa gagal. Hey, kau pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Saat Isla Yura hendak mengorbankannya. Kau merasa gagal melindunginya. Kau membiarkan ia menangis―lagi. Kau melanggar sumpahmu sendiri―menghancurkan siapa pun yang membuat Alice sedih.

Angin kembali bertiup. Kau mendesah ringan. Kau menatap keramaian kota malam hari dari atas bukit ini. Cuaca cukup dingin dan kau tak membawa mantelmu―walaupun kau ingat bahwa pelayanmu telah mengingatkannya. Kau hendak melangkah kembali ke _mansion_-mu saat kau melihat gadis yang sedari tadi kau pikirkan tengah bersandar di pohon oak yang tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri.

"Alice, kau dari tadi disitu?" tanyamu sembari menghampirinya.

Gadis tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, mata _amethyst_-nya tak menatapmu―menatap rumput yang kini menguning di bukit ini. "Nyonya Kate mencarimu. Sudah saatnya makan malam."

"Eh? Oh, baiklah aku akan segera ke _mansion_," jawabmu.

Alice melangkah duluan kembali ke _mansion_. Kau merasa ada yang harus kau lakukan. Kau mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Menahannya untuk tidak melangkah lagi. Kau yakin bahwa ini bukan apa yang dipikirkan otakmu. Gerak refleks? Mungkin.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu dingin.

"Kau marah?" tanyamu dengan ragu.

"Tidak. Lepaskan," gadis itu berusaha melepaskan genggamanmu, tapi kau malah mempereratnya.

Mata _emerald_-mu berubah menjadi lebih serius, "Ucapanmu, nada bicaramu, serta sikapmu tidak cocok, kau tahu?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Kau menanti jawabannya. Ia masih tidak menatap matamu. Ia kembali berusaha melepas genggamanmu.

"Lepaskan," erangnya.

Kau tak menanggapinya, "Alice, tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Ia berhenti berusaha melepaskan genggamanmu. Perlahan, mata _amethyst_ itu menatapmu, "Kau tidak mengerti."

Jawaban itu lagi. Kau terdiam menatap mata _amethyst_-nya. Seakan-akan kau membaca mata tersebut. Kau tertunduk dan masih menggenggamnya.

"Sekarang, lepaskan aku," Alice kembali memintamu melepaskannya.

Kau tidak melepasnya, kau justru menariknya dan memeluk tubuh gadis tersebut. Kau mempererat pelukanmu―berusaha meyakinkan ia masih ada dalam rengkuhanmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oz?" seru Alice sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukanmu―tapi kau malah mempereratnya.

"Maaf," pintamu.

"Huh?"

"Apakah hal yang tidak aku mengerti itu adalah rasa takutmu?" tanyamu.

Gertakan yang sedari tadi dilakukan gadis tersebut kini melemah. Ia diam dalam rengkuhanmu karena sepertinya kau menarik pelatuk tepat di depannya―tebakanmu tepat. Kau menunggu jawabannya―menerka apakah sepenuhnya benar, "Jawab aku, Alice."

"Iya! Tapi, kau masih belum mengerti, bukan?" bentak Alice.

Kau diam. Kau memutar memorimu―mencoba mencari awal, kapan, mengapa, dan lain-lain saat dia marah hari ini. Kau teringat, saat ia menanyakan tanda di dadamu―dan kau menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Apa kau takut aku hilang?"

Ia tidak menjawab―lagi. Kau merasakan bajumu basah. Kau mereganggkan pelukanmu dan menatapnya. Ia menangis. "A-Alice."

Ia memukul dadamu pelan, "Benar. Tapi kau tidak peduli. Padahal, kau tahu, bahwa aku tidak ingin sendiri."

"A-Alice," tangan kananmu berusaha membelai rambutnya. "Di sungai tadi, aku juga tadi memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, kau salah, Alice."

Mata _amethyst_-nya menatap mata _emerald_-mu. Sorot matanya yang mengatakan 'Apa maksudmu?' membuatmu menjelaskannya. "Apa kau ingat, apa yang kukatakan saat kita pulang dari _Sablier_?"

Ia mengangguk. Sambil menatap matamu, ia menjawab, "Jangan khawatir. Karena kita lah pengarangnya."

Kau mengulas senyum, "Aku peduli karena ini tentangmu. Ucapanku saat pulang dari _Sablier_ merupakan jawaban dari semua ini. Ini adalah cerita kita. Kita yang menentukannya. Aku tidak ingin kau sendiri, maka aku ada dalam cerita ini. Aku membuat sebuah bab baru dimana kau selalu tersenyum di setiap alurnya. Saat kau sendiri, kau boleh memaksaku hadir dalam bab baru tersebut. Karena, bab tersebut adalah akhir dari cerita ini. Oleh karena itu, jangan takut. Karena kita yang menulis cerita ini."

Mata _amethyst_ itu berhenti mengeluarkan kristal beningnya. Kau menghapus jejak buliran tersebut dari wajahnya, "Dalam bab ini, tidak ada kisah kau menangis."

"Terima kasih, Oz."

Ia memelukmu. Kau hanya tersenyum dan menatap senja indah―yang baru kau sadari.

.

Ya, kita bisa menatap bintang itu esok. Karena, kita yang menulis cerita ini. Kita yang menentukan alur selanjutnya. Walaupun kita terpisah, cerita ini akan terus berlanjut di bab selanjutnya. Karena kita menulis akhir kisah yang bahagia. Esok kita bertemu lagi di bukit ini. Membuka lembaran baru lainnya sembari tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Uwaaa, udah lama banget Hika nggak publish fic lagi. Maklum gara-gara udah kelas 9. Tes ini lah itu lah, dan kemaren baru selesai tes SMA. Doain ya semoga keterima. Soalnya mantep banget! Ah iya, Sabtu juga pembagian NEM. Doain juga ya biar NEM-nya bagus TT_TT<p>

Ah iya, tema dari fic ini ngambil dari episode terakhir anime-nya. Tau, kan? Gatau ya udah *lempar.

Okay, saya sangat amat butuh kritik dan saran berupa EYD dan lain-lain. Tolong bantu saya, ya m(_ _)m

See ya next time! :9

* * *

><p>OMAKE!<p>

~Pelayan yang Berlebihan~

A/N: Gil and Mrs. Kate, please don't kill me after I make this LOL

Seorang pemuda turun dari kereta kudanya. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam berkibar di sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui. Ia membuka pintu mahoni tersebut. Sang Tuan―Oz―tak ada disana. Buku yang ia baca dan teh yang kau sediakan ada di meja.

"Eh, Oz kemana?" gumamnya.

Mata emasnya mencari dan berhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah topi hitam, "Itu dia! Kalau tidak ada itu, aku tidak tenang. Break buru-buru sekali, sih!"

Ia berlari mengambilnya. Angin berhembus membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan semakin menjadi. Ia menatap jendela yang terbuka di ruangan tersebut. Ia pun melangkah untuk menutup jendela tersebut, "Dasar, Oz!"

Mata emas itu membulat saat ia telah menutup jendela tersebut. Ia melihat Sang Tuan tengah berpelukan dengan _Baka Usagi_ itu, kemudia ia tertawa, "Wah, Oz! Adegan berbahaya! Hati-hati."

Seorang wanita memasuki ruangan tersebut, "Eh, ada Gil. Kau sedang apa?"

"Mrs. Kate! Lihat!"

Wanita tersebut pun melihat apa yang dilihat Gil. Kemudian ia menitikan air mata bahagianya, "Tuan Oz sudah besar!"


End file.
